Dayangnya Radenmas
by Xiupao97
Summary: Yixing kasturi jadi dayangnya radenmas junmyeon, Hell? /"Emangnya harus ya, dayang ngelonin majikan!"/ "Kamu? gatot kaca?"/ "Dayangku oh dayang"/ Sulay, Hunlay, BxB
1. Prolog

**Tittle: Dayangnya Radenmas**

 **.**

 **Pair: Kim junmyeon / Zhang yixing**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance / Ningrat(?) / Fluff / YAOI / Remaja / Boyxboy**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Latar tempat : Jawa(?) Kraton(?)**

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

"Pokoknya besok pagi aku ndak mau lihat nama Dhamar yixing kasturi ada didalam daftar catatan hitam lagi?! Ngerti?!"

"Hmm"

"Itu artinya kamu ndak boleh telat lagi cah bagos..."

"Hm.."

"Kamu dari tadi aku bilangin jawabanya ham-hem, ham-hem aja. Paham ndak?!"

"Hm.. Yaya"

"Ulangi lagi, Aku tadi ngomong apa coba?"

"Hmm..Ya itulah intinya, habis kamu omongin kenapa nyuruh aku ngulangin lagi sih. Kamu lupa? Dasar pikun, masih kelas sebelas masa udah pikun kayak mbah kakungku aja" cibir si cowok bandel. Sebut saja dia yixing, karena Dhamar terlalu panjang menurutnya, dan kasturi itu lebih mirip sama nama bunga, dan bunga itu identik sama cewek. Yixing paling ndak suka dibilang kayak cewek. Karena yixing adalah cowok perkasa, ya menurut dia sama simboknya.

Radenmas Prabu Junmyeon Soejatmiko, menarik napasnya pelan-pelan supaya dia ndak cepat mati muda. Iya, menghadapi murid bandel, langganan telat semacam Dhamar Yixing Kasturi. Memang butuh kesabaran ekstra penuh. Menyandang posisi sebagai ketua kedisiplinan sekolah, kurang lebih hampir satu tahun setengah membuat hati jatmiko selapang samudra.

Jatmiko.

Ya, begitulah teman-temanya memanggil namanya disekolah, cuma disekolah lho ya. Beda lagi kalau jatmiko sudah berada dilingkungan rumah. Karena dirumah atau di kratonya nggak sembarang orang bisa seenak udel manggil jatmiko tanpa embel-embel, radenmas atau kanjeng ningrat dan sejenisnya.

Udah lah kita balik lagi ke masalah perkara yixing.

"Kamu ndak usah bercanda ya, aku itu serius. Kalo kamu besok telat masuk sekolah lagi, aku ndak segan-segan buat ngirim surat panggilan ke orang tua kamu. Ngerti?!"

"Yayaya..." yixing mainin kukunya santai, tanpa meduliin eksistensi pak ketdis didepanya yang ngelihatin dia galak.

Jatmiko mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya mendadak jadi pusing.

"Aku butuh jaminan." kata jatmiko pada akhirnya.

Dhamar Yixing Kasturi ngerutin dahinya. Dia nggak lagi mainin kuku cantiknya lagi, "Apa maksud kamu, jaminan apa? Aku ndak ngerti"

Jatmiko senyum penuh arti. "Kalo kamu besok telat lagi. Kamu harus bersedia jadi dayangku di kraton selama sebulan penuh, gimana berani ndak?"

Dengar ucapan jatmiko, yixing langsung pasang senyum remeh. "Terus kalo misalnya besok aku ndak telat gimana?"

Jatmiko ngedikin bahu enteng. "Terserah sampean maunya apa.."

"Hmm, menarik" yixing njentikkin jari lentiknya sekali. Terus natap jatmiko. "Kalo besok pagi aku ndak telat. Kamu harus siap-siap buat jadi... Bank berjalanku, gimana? Selamanya, sampe aku bosen terus ngebuang kamu. Berani ndak?"

Tanpa yixing duga, jatmiko langsung ngeraih tanganya yang ada diatas meja buat salaman.

"Jatmiko pantang buat bilang ndak berani. Deal?"

"...Deal." balas yixing sambil ketawa setan dalam hati. Dia yakin seratus persen kalau besok dia ndak bakal telat masuk sekolah, dan langsung jadiin si radenmas jatmiko sebagai boneka Doraemon nya didunia nyata. Haha

Disisi lain, jatmiko menyunggingkan seringai licik tanpa yixing sadari.

Perang baru saja dimulai Dek kasturi... Pikir jatmiko.

 **TBC.**


	2. Sarungku Dan Pahamu

**Radenmas pov.**

"Monggo pak yatno.."

"Injeh, monggo-monggo radenmas"

Setelah keluar dari dalam mobil audi hitam mengkilap, jemputan pak yatno supir pribadi yang diutus kanjeng romo buat mengantar-jemputku ke sekolah. Aku mulai jalan menyusuri seluk beluk kraton untuk sampai ke kamarku.

"Radenmas.. Baru pulang sekolah ya"

"Denmas jatmiko"

"Raden, cah bagos"

Sapaan ramah pekerja kraton padaku ndak pernah mereka lupakan saat aku lewat, dengan sopan mereka menghentikkan pekerjaanya sejenak hanya untuk sekedar menyapaku.

Resiko jadi Putra ningrat. :)

"Injeh, monggo..." balasku ndak kalah sopanya.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah yang selalu kusematkan, aku melangkah lebih semangat lagi saat melihat jarak pintu kamarku sudah berada beberapa langkah didepan mata.

"Maaf denmas,"

Aku ndak jadi memutar knop pintu saat suara mbok darmi mengintrupsiku. "Ya mbok, ada apa?" kulihat mbok darmi tersenyum didepanku, tapi tanganya meremas-remas kain jarik yang dikenakanya.

Mbok darmi kenapa?

"A-anu den.. Denmas makan siangnya mau diruang makan atau simbok antar kekamar denmas saja?"

Oalah kirain ada apa, cuma mau nanyain makan siang to.

"Simbok antar saja ke kamar jatmiko ya" kataku yang dibalas anggukkan dari mbok darmi.

"Injeh denmas, kalo gitu simbok pamit dulu mari.."

Setelah mbok darmi pergi, aku baru masuk kedalam kamarku. Meletakkan tas dan mengganti baju kulakukan, sebelum mlesat ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan kaki. Karena menurut kanjeng romo selepas bepergian ketika sudah sampai rumah harus segera membasuh tangan dan kaki.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku sudah menemukan sepiring nasi sama ayam goreng sambel bawang diatas meja belajar. Duhh, mbok darmi emang paling top, tahu saja kalau jatmiko lagi keroncongan.

Narik kursi belajar buat duduk, aku makan makananku dengan tenang. Iya, kanjeng ibu yang ngajarin anak-anaknya supaya nggak boleh serampangan kalau pas lagi makan, itu ndak baik saru.

"Kangmas, minjem celana basket ada ndak? Celana basketku kotor semua,"

Aku noleh ke arah pintu, Adik laki-lakiku sudah berdiri disana. Dia masih pakai seragam SMPnya, kayaknya dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan langsung datang kesini.

"Ada, cari saja dilemari." balasku lalu balik makan lagi, bisa kurasakan seno membuka lemari bajuku. "Jangan diberantakkin, kasihan mbok darmi yang udah susah-susah ngelipetin" wantiku. Kalau ndak diwanti-wanti, Seno itu anaknya bandel, jorok lagi.

"Iya. . Iya, bawel banget. Cuma baju doang"

"Seno, ndak boleh ngomong gitu. Tuman!" balasku pake nada peringatan. Adikku itu namanya seno, Radenmas Wahyu Sehun Suseno. Masih kelas tiga SMP, cuma beda satu tahun denganku.

"Injeh kangmas. Udah ah, aku mau pergi latihan basket, kayaknya pulangnya sorean deh" seno jalan keluar sambil nenteng celana basket warna hitam punyaku.

"Hati-hati, jangan lupa minta ijin dulu sama kanjeng ibu"

"Kanjeng ibu udah tau kok, kangmas" ujar seno sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarku.

"Dasar bocah.." aku gelengin kepala pelan, terus lanjut makan lagi.

Selesai makan siang, aku beranjak buat siap-siap pergi keluar untuk mencari beberapa buku komik detektif kesukaanku. Ya, aku memang suka baca komik selain olah raga basket. Sekedar informasi saja, jatmiko disekolah itu selain jadi ketua kedisiplinan juga anggota tim basket inti sekolah.

Wajar saja dengan tinggi 184 cm, wajah rupawan nan postur tubuh yang mempuni, keturunan ningrat, anak perdana menteri. Jadi ndak heran kalau banyak kaum hawa yang mengidolakanku.

Haha, aku sih ndak merasa bangga ya, biasa saja. Kuanggap itu sebagai bonus.

Setelah mengantongi dompet, ponsel dan kunci motorku, aku berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sampai dihalaman kraton aku ndak sengaja melihat kanjeng romo yang lagi ngasih makan si ndalu, kuda kesayangan romo.

"Wilujeng siang, romo..."

Sadar akan kehadiranku, kanjeng romo langsung menoleh ke arahku. Tanganya masih ngusap-usap kepala ndalu, kudanya.

"Mau pergi kemana le?" Kanjeng romo menelisik penampilanku dari atas hingga bawah.

Jadi ndak enak, aku menggaruk tengkuku ku yang ndak gatal. "A-anu romo, jatmiko mau keluar sebentar. Mau ke toko buku" aku sengaja ndak bilang ke kanjeng romo kalau aku mau beli komik. Males repot, karena kanjeng romo ndak akan suka kalau aku baca-baca begituan. Ndak berfaedah katanya. Lebih bagus baca primbon saja, banyak faedahnya.

Hahh, romo kira ini tahun berapa? Ini jaman modern, ndak jaman majapahit lagi.

"Ya sudah hati-hati, minta pak yatno jangan ngebut-ngebut bawa mobilnya."

Aku spontan menggeleng. "Ndak romo. Jatmiko bawa motor saja, sekalian jatmiko mau cari sesuatu. Lagipula kasihan pak yatno sudah sepuh, sekali-kali biar dia istirahat.." bohong lagi kan aku jadinya. Padahal aku memang lagi pengen jalan-jalan pakai motorku yang jarang aku pakai itu. Huh, jatmiko. . jatmiko.

"Yowes, cepat berangkat.. keburu kesorean nanti le"

"Injeh kanjeng romo, jatmiko pamit"

Ndak lupa aku salim ke kanjeng romo, sebelum melesat ke garasi. Didalam garasi kraton terdapat banyak sekali jenis mobil, motor bahkan kereta kencana. Aku ndak tahu seberapa kaya rayanya kanjeng romo, yang jelas ketika aku dilahirkan. Kanjeng romo sudah kaya raya, bahkan dari jaman leluhurku paduka raja hayam wuruk.

Setelah menemukan keberadaan motor N-max ku yang terjepit antar badan kereta kencana. Kalau begini bisa lecet kan motorku.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Punya kereta kencana juga jarang dipake, mbok ya ditaruh didalam musium saja.." gerutuku sambil membawa motorku keluar. Sampai diluar garasi, aku menstater motorku lalu melaju pergi meninggalkan halaman kraton.

 **~Dayangnya Radenmas~**

"Semuanya jadi 650k mas,"

Kuambil tujuh lembar uang 100k dari dalam dompet, sebelum memberikanya kepada mbak-mbak kasir.

"Uangnya kembali 50k ya mas, monggo.."

Mbak kasir menyodorkan uang kembalianya yang langsung saja kutolak.

"Buat donasi saja kembalianya mbak.." kataku akhirnya.

Mbak kasir senyum lebar, terus menyodorkan belanjaanku yang sudah dibungkus rapi "Ini belanjaanya, monggo.. silahkan datang lagi kemari lain waktu"

Aku keluar dari dalam toko buku, sambil menenteng belanjaanku yang lumayan banyak.

Sampai diluar, aku ndak sengaja lihat seseorang yang familiar duduk diatas motorku, sontak saja aku langsung jalan ke arah motorku yang kuparkir ndak jauh dari toko buku. Orang itu sama sekali ndak menyadari kedatanganku karena pandanganya sibuk dengan ponsel ditanganya.

"Dhamar yixing kasturi..." panggilku lumayan keras waktu sudah berada disampingnya, aku menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hah?! J-jatmiko" pekiknya setengah kaget, dia melotot lucu melihatku.

"Iya, aku jatmiko. Kenapa? Aku ganteng?" kataku sambil menyisir rambutku pakai jari, kebelakang.

Ndak berapa lama dia langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Wajahnya terlihat agak merah gitu, mungkin dia malu.

"P-pede banget, ngapain kamu disini?! Ngapain juga nyapa aku. Dasar sok kenal" lanjutnya lagi.

Yixing melipat kakinya sombong diatas jok motorku. Mungkin dia ndak sadar kalau sebenarnya motor yang dia duduki itu motorku.

"Aku... habis beli buku" balasku sambil menatapnya, lalu pandangan mataku jatuh ke arah kakinya, ndak tahu kenapa mataku dengan nakalnya masih betah melihat kaki jenjang yixing yang ditumpuk silang itu.

Celana pendek mini.. Ndak bisa menutupi seperempat pahanya yang kecil. Kenapa paha yixing bisa sekecil itu ya?, putih, mulus lagi. Benar-benar kelihatan indah, paha seputih itu kalau aku gigit sedikit saja pasti akan langsung meninggalkan bekas.

Ahh! Mikir apa aku!

Kanjeng ibu, ampuni jatmiko.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kencang. Satu tanganku yang ndak nenteng plastik berisi buku, kugunakan untuk memukul-mukul kepala belakangku.

"K-kamu kenapa? Udah gila ya"

Ku hentikan aksi ndak warasku saat mendengar ucapan yixing. "Kamu yang udah gila" balasku, aku menahan diri supaya ndak melirik ke pahanya lagi.

Yixing merengut nggak suka. "Apa maksud kamu jatmiko!?"

Aku menghela nafas, sebelum mengutarakan pikiranku. "Kamu yang ndak waras, ditempat umum gini pakai celana kurang bahan kayak gitu. Kamu ndak mikir apa, kalau paha kamu yang ke ekspos itu bisa memancing hasrat orang lain.."

Habis aku ngomong gini, bisa kulihat wajah yixing kembali memerah bahkan sampai menjalar ke daun telinganya. Dia perlahan turun dari atas jok motorku.

"A-apa sih kamu, berlebihan banget. Lagian rumahku juga dekat dari sini tau, kalo cuma keluar buat beli pulsa aja, apa aku harus pake sarung sama baju koko dulu. Ndak kan!" ujar yixing sambil ngelipat tanganya didepan dada.

Hmm, iya juga sih. Tapi kan tetap saja itu aurat ndak boleh diumbar-umbar gitu.

"Memang rumah kamu disebelah mana?" tanyanku memastikan. Ya, siapa tahu dia bohong.

Yixing ndak jawab, tapi dia nunjuk rumah berpagar tinggi warna biru tua pakai dagunya. Aku mengikuti arah pandanganya. Rumah yixing bisa kelihatan jelas dari sini, tepat diseberang toko buku. Disamping rumahnya ada apotek sama kedai ramen disebelah kanan nya.

Cukup setrategis.

"Jadi itu rumahmu.." gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Iya, kenapa? Ndak sebesar kraton mu? Mau menghina. Sekedar info saja ya, aku ini bukan anak orang kaya, bapak ku cuma pengusaha batu bara. Bukan perdana menteri" Ujar yixing sarkas, tentu saja dia menyindirku.

"Dasar ndak bersyukur" cibirku.

Dia berdecak kesal, kemudian berbalik mau melangkah pergi. Belum sempat dia melangkah, segera kupegang lengan kirinya erat.

"Apa sih jatmiko?!" ujarnya ndak suka.

Tanpa memperdulikan berontakkanya, aku membuka jok motorku. Ada helm dan satu kain sarung yang terlipat rapi disana, segera kuambil kain sarung itu lalu kembali menutup jok motorku lagi.

"I-itu sarung mau dipake buat apa?" tanya yixing bingung, aku masih megang lenganya.

"Buat kamu pake lah," aku ngomong gini sambil masukkin kepala yixing ke lubang kain sarung. Ndak jarang orang-orang yang berada disekitar kita pada ngelihatin.

Yixing melotot ndak suka.

Aku mulai ngelilitin kain sarungnya ke tubuh yixing asal. Biarin kelihatan jelek, asal pahanya ndak terekspos lagi.

"Kalo kayak gini kan ndak saru lagi." ucapku sambil ngelepas lenganya. Belum ada satu detik aku ngelepasin lenganya, yixing malah mukul bahuku lumayan keras.

Sakit!

"Kamu apa-apaan sih mik, aku itu lanang alias cowok. Ndak seharusnya kamu gini'in aku!?" ujar yixing sambil menatap mataku marah.

Aku ngerjapin mata, lah iya dia kan cowok. Kenapa aku jadi lebay kayak gini. Kok baru sadar sih!

"Wong gendeng.."

Habis ngomong gitu, yixing jalan ninggalin aku pergi. Dia ngehentak-hentakkin kakinya sambil nahan sarung kedodoran yang aku pakaiin tadi.

Tapi kok dia lucu sih.

Kok imut sih.

Kok suka sih.

 _Calon dayang_ ku...

Sampai di kraton, aku buru-buru manggil mbok darmi.

"Mbok! Simbok!"

"Mbok darmi!?"

"Injeh, Ada apa denmas?" mbok darmi datang dari arah aula kraton, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Mbok, gantiin sprei jatmiko ya" kataku sambil senyum.

Mbok darmi ngelihatin aku bingung. "Kok tiba-tiba sih denmas, bukanya tadi pagi sudah simbok ganti"

"Udah, pokoknya simbok ganti lagi saja.."

"Simbok harus ganti yang warna apa denmas?"

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjukku di atas dagu. Kira-kira yixing suka warna apa ya, kalau dilihat dari basicnya sih..

"Warna merah muda saja mbok, yang ada bunga-bunga lucunya.."

"Eh?!"

Belum sempat mbok darmi ngomong, aku udah lari ke kamarku.

Tunggu saja besok dek kasturi... Kamu bakal resmi jadi dayangku. Hahaha :)

 **=Tbc=** **Monggo : mari / silahkan.** **Injeh : iya** **Wilujeng : selamat** **Saru : tidak bagus / nggak patut** **Tuman : kebiasaan** **Wong gendeng : orang gila** **Makasih yang udah mau mampir kesini, dapat salam cinta dari mas jatmiko. Hehe *** **See you in next chapter!**


End file.
